The present invention concerns window shades or sun shades and systems for conveying the shade between open and closed positions. In particular, the present invention is directed to windows that are non-vertical, such as an atrium type structure, slanted constructions and flat skylight treatments.
With typical vertical pane windows, window shades can be easily drawn to cover the window by simply pulling the shade vertically over the window. The force of gravity always maintains the shade in it proper orientation relative to the window and can assist the extension of the shade.
However, a special problem exists in designing systems to convey window shades for use with atrium-type windows. An atrium-type window includes a substantial portion of the window that is at an angle to the vertical. Windows of this type are popular because they permit more direct sunshine through the sloped window portions. While atrium-type windows are very aesthetically pleasing and provide greater light for the building interior, they also present significant problems in producing a system for extending and retracting a window shade over the angle portion. Since the force of gravity naturally tries to cause the shade to hang vertically, some apparatus must be present to keep the shade close to the window and to keep the shade from drooping or sagging along the angled length of the window. The system must also be capable of extending the window shade along the angled portion and permitting a transition to any vertical portion of the window.